priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Light Blue Floral Coord
Light Blue Floral Coord (ライトブルーフローラル) has not been worn by anyone yet, nor has it debuted in the anime. This coord is a Premium Type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. This coord resembles the Strawberry Floral Coord, Peppermint Floral Coord, and the Lavender Floral Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A white blouse with thin, pale blue lines on the sides of the chest and strips of white floral lace. The bottom is lined with two pieces of ruffled fabric, a pale blue layer over one of white, adorned with a pale blue ribbon on each corner adorned by a white flower. The same ribbons are sewn to the torso, while pale blue fabric covers the sides, bound by slightly darker ribbon. Around the top of the chest and shoulder is a pale blue piece of fabric lined by light blue floral lace. A pale blue and white braided fabric lines the top of this with small white flowers and pearl chains woven through it. On the side is a light blue ribbon with two white flowers on it. The sleeves are in two layers, the top being pale blue with glittering texture, bound by white floral lace that has a bow on the side, followed by light blue lace lining. The remainder of sleeve is glittering white with a white lace band inches above the bottom, where a bow rests. This is followed by two pieces of light blue lace, a pale blue layer, and a final strip of white lace. The user gains floral wrist accessories with a chain of flowers residing on top of the hand with a silver ring on a finger. The user gains a white flower choker. Bottom A glittering pale blue princess skirt with a design of blue and white castle scenery designs around the middle, with smaller blue ribbons and flowers between them. This is followed by a sky blue ruffled strip around the hem, accent by a white floral lace around the middle and a border of light blue floral lace. Inches beneath this is a white layer lined with lace, followed by a lace petticoat. Braided fabric wraps around the skirt twice, bound by a large, pale blue bow decorated with four white flowers. The braided fabric hangs from the bow, with smaller bows near the bottom of the strands. Shoes Light blue shoes with a wedge heel. The foot insert is lined with tiny flowers, accenting those on the ankle. Thin light blue ribbon wraps on top of the foot. Included is a pair of powder blue lace patterned stockings that have white lines, dots, and flowers all over them. White ruffled cuffs are sewn to the top with a floral lace around the middle. Accessory Two, large white flowers attached to one another. In the middle of each flower is yellow coloring. Game is a Rare Star type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. It first appeared in the 2017 Series Promotional Coords. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Img 3281.jpg Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Promotional Coord Category:2017 Series Promotional Coords Category:Dreaming Girl Category:Premium Coord Category:Star Coord